


The Best Man I've Ever Known

by Skeleton_Keyes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Comfort, First Kiss, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marvel Universe, Trans Bucky Barnes, just two gays being gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeleton_Keyes/pseuds/Skeleton_Keyes
Summary: Bucky and Steve live together. Bucky is trans and having a hard time.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky heard the sound of jangling keys and the click of the lock at the door. He didn’t feel like looking up from the TV, so instead he just sank further into his hoodie, well Steve’s hoodie. He pulled up his hood and yanked on the strings, trying to hide in the sweatshirt.

“Hey Buck…Bucky? Oh there you are.” Steve set down his bag of groceries on the dining room table and made his way over to the couch. “Are you feeling okay?” he frowned, trying to figure out where his friends face was.

“Mmm..fine” Bucky shrugged, pulling up the large blanket that covered him.

“Buck, you know you can be honest with me.” Steve said, concern making its way into his voice. He reached down and placed a hand on what he assumed was Bucky’s shoulder, trying to comfort his obviously distressed friend.

Bucky flinched, turning over and shrugging Steve’s hand off. “I’m fine, leave me alone.” he grumbled, curling up.

Steve sighed, his heart aching. “Alright..well if you need anything let me know, I’ll be in my room. I’m making burgers tonight, so just let me know when you’re hungry.”

“Thanks Steve..you’re the best.” Bucky said quietly, even if he wasn’t feeling great, he didn’t want to make his best friend feel bad.

Steve smiled softly. “No problem bud.” he walked back to the bag of groceries and quietly put them away, looking over his shoulder at his friend every so often. When he was finished he made his way to his bedroom, leaving the door cracked just in case Bucky called to him.

As Steve’s footsteps faded away, Bucky sat up, running his hands through his hair. “Shit..” He sighed, his shoulders slumping. He wasn’t sure what he should do, he wanted his friend to sit with him and watch movies with him, but he also didn’t want anyone near him, but he also wanted Steve to hold him and kiss him and tell him everything would be okay. Bucky’s mind raced, his face starting to heat up. He quickly shook his head, snapping out of it. “Stop it, you know that can never happen.” Steve was his oldest friend and he didn’t want that to be ruined by this stupid crush, if that’s even what it was. He told himself that he had to bury that deep down and just get over it. He stood up and shuffled to the bathroom, gently shutting the door behind him. He leaned over the sink and turned on the faucet, looking in the mirror. He shuddered as he studied his reflection, his face falling. Disgusting, you’ll never be a man, and Steve knows it too. He thought to himself, sniffling as tears formed in his eyes. He splashed some water on his face and reached over to grab a hand towel to dry his face off. As he exited the bathroom, he peered into his friend room, the faint sound of his TV coming out. Steve had on an old game of football he re-watched quite frequently, he was sat up in bed but his head was slumped over, his breath steady. Bucky smiled to himself, he really was cute when he slept. “Hey Steve..?” he called quietly.

Steve jumped, snapped out of his light sleep. “Huh? Oh hey Buck, what’s up?” he moved over as if to invite Bucky to sit next to him.

Bucky took the invitation and sat down, his knees pulled to his chest. “I’m…I’m not feeling so good. Lately I just..this is dumb but..I’m not a real man you know? And it just sucks, I just…” he sighed, laying his forehead on his knees.

“Bucky, excuse my language, but that’s bullshit.You’re one of the realist men I’ve ever met, just because you may not have been born they way you wanted to be, doesn’t make you any less of a man.” he put his arm around Bucky, pulling him towards him so he could lean up against him. “You’re handsome, and strong, and kind, and determined, and funny, and a stubborn dick sometimes.” he chuckled a bit, “And you’re the best man I’ve ever known Bucky Barnes.”

Bucky’s body shook as he began to sob. “Th-thank you Steve..so much.” he turned and wrapped his arms around his friend, clutching him tightly.

“Of course, you know I love you dude..right?” he gently pet his hair.

“I love you too Steve..more than you know.” he sniffled, burying his head in Steve’s chest. They sat like this for a long time, both of them falling into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve’s eyes fluttered open, a warm pressure on his chest. He looked down to find a sleeping Bucky holding on to him. He smiled, placing a gentle kiss on his friends head. He would never admit it to his friend but he had had feelings for him for a long time, and seeing him like this gave him butterflies in his stomach.

“Mmmm..Steve?” Bucky mumbled sleepily, his eyes starting to open.

“Morning sleeping beauty.” Steve chuckled, giving him a tired smile.

Bucky felt his face heat up, his cheeks flushing red. “Oh shut up..you’re the one who fell asleep first.” he muttered, leaning up and stretching.

“You keep telling yourself that, princess.” Steve teased, rubbing his eyes.

Bucky pouted a little. “You’re the princess.” he grumbled quietly.

Steve laughed, pulling off his dirty shirt and throwing it in his laundry hamper. He then unbuckled his belt and let his pants fall to the floor. He bent down and opened a drawer, searching for something to wear.

Bucky’s eyes went wide, his face turning bright red. He quickly looked away, trying not to stare. “Uh S-Steve..” he said.

“Yeah?” Steve asked, rifling through his various folded shirts.

“Um…You’re not wearing clothes.” Bucky mumbled.

“Yeah, I was the one who took them off.” Steve said sarcastically, pulling out a t-shirt. “You’ve seen me naked like a million times, I didn’t think it would bother you.” He shrugged, pulling the shirt over his head.

“N-No it doesn’t..I just um..” his voice shook with nerves. “I’m gonna go start on breakfast.” He quickly left the room, his breath fast and unsteady.

“Huh, wonder what that’s about.” Steve said to himself and he grabbed a pair of sweatpants from his dresser. Suddenly a thought popped into his head. Maybe he likes you- No that’s ridiculous. He pushed the thought back and made his way to the kitchen where Bucky was making bacon and pancakes. He sat down at the dining table and picked up the newspaper, but he was having a hard time focusing. He kept glancing over at Bucky, who was wearing only one of Steve’s old hoodies, and boxers.

“So how’d you sleep?” Bucky asked, snapping Steve out of his trance.

“Oh good, how about you?” he folded the paper and set it on the table, deciding he wouldn’t really be able to read it with Bucky looking like that.

“Really well actually, I didn’t have any nightmares like usual.”

“That’s really good, I’m glad to hear that.” Steve stood up and walked up to his friend, peering over his shoulder. He reached around him and grabbed a piece of bacon from the counter.

“Hey! You gotta wait till it’s done!” Bucky smacked his hand with the spatula, trying to ignore how close Steve was getting to him.

“What’re you gonna do about it, hmm?” Steve smirked wiggling his eyebrows, getting closer to his face.

“U-Um..I..” Bucky could no longer think clearly, his cheeks flushing red. “I’m gonna..um..”

Steve smiled, raising an eyebrow. “Well you can’t do anything if I do this..” he leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips, reaching down to grab a handful of bacon.

Bucky was startled, but slowly sank into him, grabbing his face and kissing him deeply. He started to smell smoke and pulled away. “Oh shit..” he muttered, scrambling to grab his spatula and flip the burning pancake.

Steve froze, shocked, bacon in hand. “I was not expecting that..” he said.

“What do you mean? You were the one who kissed me.” Bucky glanced over at him, he finally noticed the bacon in his hand. “Hey! You just wanted to distract me didn’t you?” he crossed his arms, pouting.

“Well yeah..and then..well..” Steve put the bacon back onto the plate, wiping off his greasy hand.He turned back to Bucky and grabbed his face.

“W-What are you doing?” Bucky asked, placing his hand over the one cupping his face.

Steve leaned in again, but this time he gave Bucky his full attention. He let on hand move down to the small of Bucky’s back, gently pulling him closer.

Bucky’s breath caught in his throat, his face burning. He laced his fingers into Steve’s hair with one hand, and cupped his face with the other. He let out a soft sigh, relaxing. “Mmm..”

Steve finally pulled away. “Sorry for swearing again but..damn” he chuckled, panting a little bit. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time.” he grinned, his eyes bright.

“Really? Me too.” Bucky beamed, his face still red. “Oh wait!” He turned back to the stove. “I have to finish breakfast. Go sit down, we can continue this later.” he ordered, pointing his spatula at the dining table.

“Fine fine, but you have to sit on my lap when we eat.” Steve winked, pecking him on the lips.

“You wish.” Bucky smirked, turning back to his food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are old and from my tumblr so forgive me if they suck lmao


End file.
